Saint
Saint (セイント Seinto) is a pink and white cat-like fairy mascot and is one of the two main mascots in Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure. She has a kind heart and will always work hard for her kingdom. She is the mascot partner of both Ichinose Miyabi and Ayase Sachiko. Personality Saint has a kind heart and works hard for her world and everyone on Earth to help the Cures defeat Sorrow, even if the people don't know her. She can be very childish and cute and gets embarrassed really easily. As a human, she has the same personality but loves to eat sweets and a lot more enthusiastic when it comes to helping the girls with their homework. History Saint came down to Earth from Delightful Kingdom with Cure Happiness to help her train to become a stronger Cure. When they find Ichinose Miyabi, she tells her to ask her to become a Cure, but Sachiko ends up stalking her. When Miyabi finally says she'll help, Saint gives her a Lovely Brooch and a PrePhone. She is shocked that Miyabi actually was capable of becoming a Cure and defeating a Yasha on her first fight. From then on, Saint ends up being Miyabi's mascot as well. Relationships Ayase Sachiko - Sachiko is Saint's partner. She is often doing stuff that involves Saint, making Saint usually not seen from her side at all. Ichinose Miyabi - Miyabi is Saint's other partner. She trusts Miyabi very well to be on her own and becoming a Pretty Cure when she is older. Saint thinks that Miyabi must have either been a princess or Pretty Cure on Delightful Kingdom herself but ended up on Earth somehow. Power/Abilities Saint has a rare ability to teleport at certain times and being able to hover in the air for a very long time without getting tired. She can transform into a human but doesn't transform into a human for the first time until Episode 20. Appearance Saint looks like a normal cat but with pink and white fur. She has magenta eyes. As a human, she has silver hair that she secures into a side ponytail by a pink hair tye. Her casual outfit consists of a pink waist length vest, a white shirt with frilly sleeves and a frill trim at the bottom of the shirt, knee length jeans with a magenta belt with a gold buckle and pink and white sneakers. Etymology Saint (セイント) - Saint comes from the english word "saint" and means " a person acknowledged as holy or virtuous and regarded in Christian faith as being in heaven after death." Trivia *Saint is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. The rest being Flappy (in his ball form), Choppy (in her ball form), Moop, Foop, Syrup, Chiffon, the Pickruns, Chypre, Cofferet, Potpourri, Cologne, the Fairy Tones, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Davi and Ai. * Saint's voice actor, Rie Kugimiya, has voiced two other characters in the Pretty Cure franchise. The two characters are Dark Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! and Madoka Aguri/ Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Characters